callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Desert Eagle
The Desert Eagle is a handgun featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Campaign The Desert Eagle appears as one of the four sidearms available in game, being the most powerful (and most uncommon) one. The only level in which the Desert Eagle is available is "Crew Expendable." The Desert Eagle can only be obtained during the campaign if the player runs ahead of the other S.A.S. members in the first cargo hold of "Crew Expendable", at which point an Ultranationalist leaps out of a storage container, screaming, armed with two Desert Eagles. It is also seen being given to Khaled Al-Asad by Imran Zakhaev to execute President Al-Fulani in "The Coup", and is again seen being wielded by Imran Zakhaev during "Game Over". It can also be obtained by using the "give all" console command on PC during the levels "Safehouse" and "Game Over". A two-tone Desert Eagle can be seen in the armory in the mission "F.N.G." Multiplayer In multiplayer, the Desert Eagle remains a very powerful pistol; it can kill in two hits at close range, unless the target is using Juggernaut and/or Last Stand. Although the other pistols can do the same, the Desert Eagle is unique in that it does not require Stopping Power to achieve two-hit kills, making it a popular sidearm for players using Perks other than Stopping Power. The Desert Eagle also has the highest hipfire accuracy of any weapon in the game. Unlike other pistols, it cannot be fitted with a suppressor. The Desert Eagle is unlocked at Level 43. The Desert Eagle is very popular online because of its sheer power. However, some people choose not to use it due to its low magazine capacity of 7 rounds. It is also one of the loudest weapons in the game, and has high visual recoil. Gallery Desert Eagle MW.png|The Desert Eagle. Desert Eagle Iron Sights CoD4.png|Iron Sight Desert Eagle Reload MW.png|Reloading the Desert Eagle. Desert Eagle Firing MW.png|The Desert Eagle being fired. Desert Eagle Right Hand Side MW.png|The Desert Eagle from a different angle. Two-tone Desert Eagle MW.png|The two-tone Desert Eagle in first-person. Two-tone Desert Eagle Reload MW.png|Reloading the two-tone Desert Eagle Two-tone Desert Eagle 3rd Person MW.png|The two-tone Desert Eagle in 3rd person. This color scheme is the one used in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign The Desert Eagle is more common in the campaign than it was in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, appearing as the first sidearm used in the game, in the level "S.S.D.D." In the mission "Takedown", Rojas' Assistant uses a Desert Eagle to kill two Militia members who approach him, and another who tries to ambush him. It is sometimes used in the hands of the Militia. It can also be found in the makeshift hospital in "Of Their Own Accord", right next to Cpl. Keating's computer, and in one of the rooms with the resting soldiers on a small table next to one of the beds. In "Just Like Old Times", it can be found on a green barrel just before the riot shield ambush and in the control room just before Shepherd destroys it. In "The Hornet's Nest" it can be found in the lower scrapyard behind a blue overturned refrigerator. It is also in the armory in "Loose Ends," and Akimbo Desert Eagles can be found twice in the level, "Takedown". Its rate of fire seems to have been slowed down compared to the rate of fire in the previous game, and accuracy seems to suffer if fired repeatedly, making it almost useless unless using Akimbo. Multiplayer The Desert Eagle is unlocked at level 62. In multiplayer it appears alongside another very powerful handgun: the .44 Magnum. Since the .44 Magnum is unlocked before the Desert Eagle, has more minimum damage, less recoil and no sway, it is much more popular. Although the Desert Eagle's minimum damage is slightly lower than the .44 Magnum, if the player combines it with Stopping Power both guns will kill in the same amount of shots. The .44 Magnum does, however, have a six round capacity as opposed to the Desert Eagle's seven rounds. The Desert Eagle also has a faster reload time than the .44 Magnum. The Desert Eagle, with its high power, significant visual recoil, and distinctive report, retains similarities to the one from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. One new addition is that it now accepts attachments. However, its recoil has been increased considerably by greatly reducing its centerspeed. The weapon now sports a darker, two-tone finish. The Desert Eagle is now seen with tactical rails on both the top of the weapon and the underside of the barrel, and it also has a tactical laser mounted underneath. However, this is purely aesthetic, as the Desert Eagle cannot equip any attachments on the rails and players cannot utilize the laser. Another new feature is the addition of a white three-dot-sight setup; however, the sights are misaligned; the front post is to the right of the true impact point. It is interesting to note that, while using the Tactical Knife attachment, the Desert Eagle's sights become centered. It is one of the two handguns in-game that cannot accept a Suppressor, the other being the .44 Magnum. The Desert Eagle goes fairly unused online due to its high unlock level and high recoil. However, players that take the time to unlock the Akimbo attachment are rewarded with a powerful and easy-to-use close quarters weapon. Some players prefer a single Desert Eagle over Akimbo, however, as the single Desert Eagle's hipfire accuracy is higher. The Tactical Knife attachment, unlocked at 100 kills with the Desert Eagle, actually correctly aligns the iron sights on the Desert Eagle. Also, it is very useful if the user misses a few too many shots and has to reload or is faced with more than one opponent with the Desert Eagle. Despite the Desert Eagle's ability to kill in one shot at any range in Hardcore, it is usually passed up for more accurate weapons with the same ability, such as the M93 Raffica. Weapon Attachments * FMJ * Akimbo * Tactical Knife * Silencer Gallery Desert Eagle MW2.png|The Desert Eagle in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Desert Eagle Iron Sights MW2.png|Iron Sight of the Desert Eagle. The front post is toward the right of the gun instead of in the center. Akimbo_Desert_Eagle_MW2.png|Akimbo Desert Eagles. Desert Eagle Third Person MW2.png|The Desert Eagle in third person. Desert_Eagle_Reloading_MW2.png|Reloading the Desert Eagle Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The Desert Eagle returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It now appears to have a darker metallic finish and has tritium iron sights. Additionally, it lacks the top rail and underbarrel flashlight from Modern Warfare 2, looking more like the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare variant with night sights. Singleplayer The Desert Eagle is seen in use by Captain Price and Sandman when they finish off wounded enemies. It is also seen in the hands of Price when he threatens Yuri shortly after Soap's death. The Desert Eagle is used by Yuri in the missions Persona Non Grata, Return to Sender and Blood Brothers. At the end of the Campaign, Makarov uses a Desert Eagle to kill Yuri, and in an attempt to kill Price. Makarov does not use the Desert Eagle to kill Andrei Harkov and Leonid Pudovkin but a Five Seven in the mission Turbulence. It is not nearly as useful as it is in Multiplayer, and is best reserved for wounded enemies, given its low firecap in single player and low ammunition. Multiplayer The Desert Eagle is unlocked at Level 76. It is very much like it was with the Modern Warfare 2 version. It has high damage killing in two shots to the chest (three shots to the limbs, however) and a very high fire cap, but has high recoil. The sheer amount of recoil makes a follow-up shot at range incredibly difficult, and as good as relegates it to close range. The Desert Eagle is in many respects outclassed by the .44 Magnum, which has the same damage and multipliers, further range before damage dropoff, lower recoil, and more ammo. The Desert Eagle, however, has an 8-round magazine (compared to .44 Magnum's 6-round), higher damage at range, and a faster reload time. It is the first tier gun in Gun Game and is equipped with a Tactical Knife. It is also the default weapon for One in the Chamber. Survival The Desert Eagle is often favored over other sidearms because of its sheer power, but the Desert Eagle has a low firecap, small magazines, and just slightly higher damage than the other pistols. Like all other handguns, the Desert Eagle is decent for the first few waves but should be exchanged for another weapon after the early waves. Attachments *Akimbo - Unlocked at weapon level 5. *Tactical Knife - Unlocked at weapon level 7. Gallery Desert Eagle MW3.png|First person view of the Desert Eagle. Desert Eagle Sights MW3.png|The Desert Eagle's Iron sights. Desert Eagle Akimbo MW3.png|Akimbo Desert Eagles in a trailer. Notice the original green sights. Desert Eagle R.png|Reloading. desert.png|A GIGN firing a Desert Eagle. SandmanDeagleMW3.png|Sandman with a Desert Eagle. MW3-Deagle-3.jpg|Makarov brandishes a Desert Eagle at Captain Price. CoD4 Deagle in MW3.png|A'' Call of Duty 4'' style Desert Eagle found in "Down the Rabbit Hole". Price killing Waraabe.png|Price executing Waraabe with a Desert Eagle. Note that it is the Modern Warfare 2 model. Akimbo Desert Eagles.jpg|A SAS operator holding Akimbo Desert Eagles. Akimbo Desert Ealges.png|Akimbo Desert Eagles. Tac Knife Desert Eagle.png|Tactical Knife Desert Eagle. Reload Desert Eagle.png|Reloading the Desert Eagle, while wielding the Tactical Knife. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance The Desert Eagle makes its first appearance on the DS in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance. ''It has a capacity of 8 rounds. The Desert Eagle in this game has a similar firing sound to the Desert Eagle in the other games, and has less visual recoil. Singleplayer The Desert Eagle appears throughout the campaign as both a starting sidearm and a weapon found on top of ammo crates. It has the lowest ammunition capacity out of the handguns and highest recoil, but makes up for this with its power. Multiplayer The Desert Eagle appears as a locked weapon and requires 500 kills with any pistol to unlock. The Desert Eagle can be used early in multiplayer should the player play One in the Chamber, Sharpshooter or Gun Game. Retaining all of its qualities from singleplayer, the Desert Eagle can down opponents with one shot. (More than one if they're equipped with the Body Armor Perk and/or damage multiplier has been set to low). Deaglemw3ds.png|The Desert Eagle in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance. Deaglemw3ds ads.png|Iron Sight. Deaglemw3ds icon.png|Inventory icon. Gold Desert Eagle Gold Camouflage can be used in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare upon reaching level 55 and in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 via modding. It does not appear in the Modern Warfare 3 ''Multiplayer at all, but it does appear in the Campaign, used by Makarov in Dust to Dust. The gold Desert Eagle has exactly the same stats as the normal Desert Eagle, with the only difference being the color and the removed TacLight in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2.'' The golden color makes the Gold Desert Eagle generally preferred over the regular Desert Eagle by players. The Gold Desert Eagle is the only golden weapon which does not require any expert challenges to be completed. The files for Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 contain all the data for the Gold Desert Eagle, though it is normally inaccessible in game. Its implementation is almost entirely complete, and it can be used normally in game with a hack such as a Class Editor. This near-complete implementation suggests it was going to be a last-level reward like it was in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, but it was displaced by the AK-47 fairly late in development. It also appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 ''with a giant teddy bear in the map Lockdown, and in Arkaden it's possible to fine one with Akimbo Golden Desert Eagles. golddeagle_4.png|The Golden Desert Eagle. Gold Desert Eagle.PNG|Reloading the Golden Desert Eagle. Golden_Desert_Eagle_Firing_CoD4.png|Golden Desert Eagle being fired. Golden_Desert_Eagle_Iron_Sights_CoD4.png|The Iron Sights of the Golden Desert Eagle. GoldDE MW2.png|The Golden Desert Eagle in ''MW2. GoldDE MW2 Scoped.png|The Iron Sights of the Golden Desert Eagle in MW2. GoldDE MW2 Reload.png|Reloading the Golden Desert Eagle in MW2. Mw3 Golden Desert Eagle.png|Akimbo Golden Desert Eagles in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, via modding. Mw3 Golden Desert Eagle 2.png|Single Gold Desert Eagle in Modern Warfare 3. Mw3 Golden Desert Eagle3.png|Reloading the Gold Desert Eagle in Modern Warfare 3. Mw3 Golden Desert Eagle 4.png|Gold Desert Eagle's Iron Sights in Modern Warfare 3. Trivia General *The Desert Eagle, USP .45 and M1911 are the only pistols to feature in all three installments of the Modern Warfare series. **The USP .45 and the Desert Eagle are the only usable ones in all 3 titles. ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' * On Infinity Ward's website, the Desert Eagle was voted favorite handgun of the game. * The ammo name for the Desert Eagle in the game files is .357 Magnum. * Should the player prestige in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, when the last decision about prestiging is made and the player goes to prestige, a firing sound of the Desert Eagle is heard. *It is the only pistol to have a custom finish. *In the mission "Crew Expendable" it's possible to pick up two Desert Eagles and use them interchangeably without sharing ammo between them, player might have to kill the enemy before he fire the weapon to make this happen. *During dramatic moments involving a pistol, such as Al-Asad's execution and when Victor Zakhaev commits suicide, the Desert Eagle's firing sound is used, even when other pistols are used. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 * The Desert Eagle and .44 Magnum are the two pistols that have the least number of attachments (FMJ, Akimbo, Tactical Knife). * The Desert Eagle's sights are misaligned. It actually fires to the upper left corner of where the player is aiming at, but with the Tactical Knife Attachment, the Iron Sights are positioned correctly. * The Desert Eagle appears in the side holster of one of the U.S Army Rangers' player models. * When Shepherd shoots Roach and Ghost, the first shot uses the sound file of the Desert Eagle, even though he uses a .44 Magnum; this is most for dramatic effect. *In Exodus, a Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare ''single-tone Desert Eagle can be found next to the dead High Value Individual, but it cannot be picked up. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *The Desert Eagle's sound has been switched with the .44 Magnum's. *The Wii version however, still retains the firing sounds from the previous games. *Price uses a Modern Warfare 2-styled Desert Eagle to kill Waraabe. *When using Akimbo Desert Eagles, the reserve ammo is not increased, leaving only one spare magazine in reserve. *The Desert Eagle's rear iron sights were originally green, but in the final release of the game they are orange. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance'' *This is the first Nintendo DS game to include the Desert Eagle. *When reloading the Desert Eagle the player inserts an extremely short magazine into the gun, about one third of the size of the Desert Eagle's handle. Category:Pistols Category:Akimbo Weapons Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons Category:Pistols Category:Akimbo Weapons Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons Category:Pistols Category:Akimbo Weapons Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons Category:Pistols Category:Akimbo Weapons Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons